tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
TSUKINO WORLD
This page features a brief overview of what the TSUKINO WORLD app is, as well as a brief tutorial on how to setup an account and how to use basic features/play. TSUKINO WORLD (ツキノワールド TSUKINO WŪRUDO) is an entertainment app released by TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs/movic that acts as a successor to the now retired TSUKINO PARK app. The app is a mix of lifestyle features (TSUKINO themed calendar, alarm), mini-games (room decoration, dress-up, puzzles), and drama stories. The app features all current units managed by TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs, as well as the units respective managers (for those who have had character designs revealed). The app is available for both iOS and Android and was released on July 8th, 2019. Currently, the app has only been released in Japan (with no current plans for release elsewhere) and therefore requires either a Japanese iTunes account for iOS download, or a proxy server/app such as Qooapp for Android/Google Play. After download has completed players will be greeted with the following screen upon opening the app (this may be delayed by further data download depending on the app version): From this screen there are two possible actions; setting up a brand new account or loading data from a previous account. To proceed with setup of a new account simply click anywhere that isn't the light gray button (データ引継ぎ dēta hikitsugi) towards the bottom of the screen. To load account data, press the gray button which will lead to the bottom left screen, enter the desired account id in the top bar (ユーザーID yūzā ID) and the password associated with that account in the bottom (引継ぎコード hikitsugi cōdo), then click OK to proceed or CANCEL to exit to the previous screen. If the player chooses to begin a new account with the app the bottom right screen will be shown instead which presents the privacy policy which the player must agree with (OK) in order to play. After agreeing to the policy the player will be taken to their user registration screen, as seen below, with five different settings that require input to begin playing. The first (ユーザー名 yūzā na) is the users name, this does not have to be written in Japanese characters so feel free to enter any name you wish. The second field asks what month the user considers to be their favourite (お気に入りの月 okiniiri no tsuki), this does not necessarily have to be your own birth month so again pick whichever you like. It is currently unknown if this has any effect on gameplay within the app. *'Note': For those unfamiliar with the Japanese method of writing months, choose the number that corresponds with your favourite month (ie. 1 = January, 2 = February .... 12 = December) as months are written as their number followed by the kanji for month (月). For example, on the below screen 5月 corresponds to the month of May. The third input bar requires the player to specify their region (地域 chiiki), due to the extensive nature of the list not all options will be translated here as all except one represent regions within Japan. For the purposes of this tutorial it assumed most players are non-Japanese players, in which case the most appropriate option for this field is (海外 kaigai) which means overseas/foreign. The final two setup options come in the form of two picture fields. The bottom left picture requires the player to choose a favourite character, this choice will influence the overall look of the app (themed after their image color) as well as resulting in a small icon of them appearing on the players homescreen. All current units and members, as well as managers, under TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs are available to choose from. After selecting your chosen character the app will ask for confirmation, choose OK to proceed or CANCEL to change your choice. Similar to the character selection process the bottom right picture field requires the player to choose a favourite mascot who will appear in a variety of features of the app, most noticeably the dress-up room and the VR camera. The mascot chosen as part of setup is free but further mascots can be added later for a fee of 1000 in-game coins. The mascot can be chosen form any of the available series mascots (in list order: TSUKIUSAs, ALIVE DOGs, Lizzes, Tomte-san, VAZZCATs, & KashiUsas) in their respective character colors. As with character selection, when finished either click OK or CANCEL to proceed or revise. After all selections have been made the player should review their chooses to ensure everything is correct before registering all details by clicking the large gray button at the bottom of the registration screen (登録 touroku). Again, to finalise and proceed click the red OK in the final pop-up window, or CANCEL to return to registration and change any last details. After finalising user registration the player will be presented with a tutorial welcome screen, seen below. This welcome details a brief overview of some of the features of the app: *The CD SHOP where players can see a list of recent CD releases from TSUKINO *The ROOM where the mascot chosen during registration can be played with *The CAMERA where photographs can be taken of the TSUKINO talents *The GAME, a small puzzle mini-game to be played And officially welcomes the player to TSUKINO WORLD! After reading through the welcome tutorial the player will finally be greeted by the apps homescreen. The example below shows how it is themed if Tsubasa Okui was chosen during registration, the colors and the icon at the top right will be entirely dependent on your choice (the initial app load screen will also reflect the character theme choices). The titlebar of the homescreen will also change, this time dependent on time and location data presumed to be read from the devices settings in order to to show the player's accurate date, time and temperature/weather at their location. The rest of the homescreen is split up into different buttons that will lead the player to the various features of the app: * LUCKY * ALARM * CALENDAR * ROOM * STORY * SHOP * GAME * CAMERA * OPTION followed by a small scrolling bar displaying "Today's News", detailing the most recent events to do with the app/TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs (such as character birthdays). Homescreen Before examining any of the main features there are three additional small features seen on the headerbar, "INFO", "WEB" & "GIFT". Clicking on INFO will produce a pop-up with 3 sub-features, "NEWS", "MISSIONS" & "FRIENDS". These are pretty self-explanatory, NEWS as seen below will show all in-game announcements related to the app (updates, changes, etc.). MISSIONS is currently inaccessible, but will presumably hold info related to in-game missions and the rewards available from such missions. Lastly, FRIENDS will show a list of the players in-game friends (the process of adding friends in the game will be detailed later in this guide). By clicking on WEB players will navigate away form the app and be directed to the TSUKINO PRODUCTION official website. The GIFT option will allow players to view their present box. Like the present box feature in TSUKINO PARADISE this is where players are able to view and accept gifts given to them by the app (either as a login present or reward from playing with certain parts of the app). While viewing the present list players can choose to either accept gifts individually (clicking the round orange button [受け取る uketoru] on the right of the item), choose which items to accept en masse (clicking the gray buttons [選択 sentaku] on the left of the items, of the items that wish to be accepted), or accept every item in the present box at once (the orange button [一括受取 ikkatsu uketori] at the top right of the present list). After receiving items the below right screen will be shown which gives a list of all items, and their quantities, that have now been added to the players inventory. LUCKY The LUCKY feature will present the player with two Usas, one black and one white representing bad luck and good luck respectively, that will present two different daily fortunes: your personal fortune and the daily month-based fortune. The first will be the players personal fortune, seen below on the left, the two Usas will briefly spin around and at the end one will fall down and one will remain standing, the one standing is your luck for the day. After exiting the feature and going back in players can view the daily fortune for all months, where the Usas will each hold up a sign displaying a month indicating which month is lucky for today and which is not. ALARM As the name suggests, this feature is simply an alarm, like the one seen on most smart phone clock apps, with the TSUKINO WORLD logo in the background. The alarm is default set to off until the player decides to enable it and set a time, seen on the below right screen. CALENDAR Like the ALARM feature, the CALENDAR is like the one found most devices, however this one comes pre-loaded with TSUKINO PRODUCTION themed events, indicated by small icons on the different days of the calendar. As seen on the below left image, there are several different icons, each indicating a different type of event. *Birthday cakes indicate a characters birthday *Microphones denote days that radio segments air *Tickets show days that tickets for events/stageplays go on sale or the day of the event or play *CDs indicate the release of a CD on that day (green for drama, blue for music) *Stars show days that special mini-events occur (ie. collabs, karaoke cafes) *Houses denote special in person shop release days (ie. Harajuku shop, TSUKIPRO only shop, etc.) By clicking on a day featuring one of these icons a small popup will appear, picture below on the right, which will inform the player of what specific event/s are occurring on that given day. ROOM Arguably one of the biggest main features of the app is the ROOM, a space that players can decorate with special items and interact with their mascot/s. In addition to the mascot chosen during account registration everyday a second mascot, chosen at random, will come visit the players room to play with. On the players first day a celebratory USA will be the visitor, seen below on the left; on the right one of the random daily mascots can be seen, Rikka Sera's Lizz, Mico, was the daily visitor on this particular day. One of the possible interactions with the mascots in the ROOM is to play jankenpon (paper, scissors, rock). The player will be presented with 3 colored buttons featuring images to represent the three possible choices: a closed fist for rock, an open hand for paper, and two fingers for scissors. After choosing, the mascot will reveal a paddle with their choice, if the mascot has lost they will hang their head in defeat, if they have won they will jump up and down to celebrate their victory. Whilst in the ROOM a sub-menu is available for further actions: *Dress-up (着せ替え kisekae) *Closet (クローゼット kurōzetto) *Room modification (ルーム変更 rūmu henkou) *Shop (ショップ shoppu) *Give medicine (しゃべる薬 jyaberu kusuru) *Appearance (すがた sugata) *Footprint book (足跡帳 sokusekichou) *AR camera (ARカメラ AR kamera) *Share (シェア shea) *Return home (ホームに戻る hōmu ni modoru) STORY SHOP GAME CAMERA OPTION Category:TSUKINO WORLD Category:TSUKIPRO Category:Games Category:Guide